mission: sauver le monde Cible: Tom Jedusor
by IVTDR
Summary: Pour changer ce qui est arrivé, Harry et Hermione décident de remonter à la source du problème, il faut éliminer Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort, pour cela un voyage dans le temps s'impose, ainsi que l'intervention d'experts.
Mission : sauver le monde. Cible : Tom Jedusor.

Harry observait le champ de ruine qui s'étendait en face de lui, il aperçut un mouvement et se précipita vers lui, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre avait survécu. C'était Hermione, il la serra dans ses bras et ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-Qu'allons nous faire Hermione, tout le monde…tout le monde est…

-Harry… il faut tuer Voldemort, le problème est qu'il est trop puissant maintenant, il faut le tuer…

-Alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard ? Harry était presque horrifié, c'était une chose horrible que de tuer un élève.

-C'est le seul moyen Harry…

-Hermione, nous ne pouvons pas retourner autant de temps en arrière et puis tu es gravement blessée et …

-Pas nous… j'ai lu des livres récemment, j'essayais d'exploiter cette piste tu comprends…il y a des gens qui se chargent des missions magiques dangereuses, ça me fait de la peine de le dire mais ce sont des tueurs à gages et…

-Il faudra les payer Hermione ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu veux demander à un groupe de tueurs anonymes de…sauver le monde ?

-Il le faut Harry, rentrons au QG.

Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une petite maison miteuse, Hermione se força à avaler une potion réparatrice qui se trouvait comme toujours sur la table. Elle prit ensuite une plume et du parchemin et se mit à écrire.

Rossignol sortit de sa chambre en courant, elle tenait un rouleau de parchemin à la main, elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine où Raven et Rouge-gorge se disputaient, elle cria presque :

-On a une demande d'emploi, une demande très très particulière.

-Plus que la fois où on nous a demandé de voler la lune ? demanda Geai en arrivant.

-Je lis : « _Chers oiseaux, nous avons entendu dire que vous vous chargiez d'exécuter toutes sortes de missions magiques. Notre situation est désespérée et vous êtes notre seule chance. Votre mission : sauver le monde. Votre cible : Tom Jedusor. Pour la rétribution, dites nous vos conditions. »_.

-Sauver le monde ? Encore ? s'exclama faussement Raven.

-C'est qui ce type ? Demanda Rouge-gorge.

-Vous ne suivez vraiment pas l'actualité ? Questionna Geai avec un soupire.

-Moi je lis tous les vols qu'on peut faire, se défendit Rossignol, et Fort knox ne semble toujours pas une option…

-Ton Jedusor est le nom d'origine de Voldemort…vous savez, le mage noir qui terrorise tout le monde.

-On ne fait pas dans les mages noirs nous, protesta Raven avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Quand a-t-il changé son nom ? Demanda Rossignol avec concentration.

-Lors de sa dernière année de scolarité je crois, ou à peu après, répondit Geai.

-Donc en fait les demandeurs veulent que nous retournions dans le temps pour tuer le méchant avant qu'il ne tue tout le monde.

-Vraiment ? Tu es sûre Ross ?

Cette dernière inclina la tête, elle n'était pas réputé être la personne la plus intelligente au monde pour rien, et puis ce n'avait pas été très dur.

-Comment on fait pour retourner dans le passé ? Demanda Rouge-gorge intrigué.

-On prend un retourneur de temps, Raven avait le ton des jours de préparation de commando, il faut aller sur place directement, on revient de 40 ans et des patates en arrière, on tue le bonhomme et on revient.

-Il faut trouver un endroit discret alors, si nous changeons tout nous risquons de revenir au milieu d'une foule, commenta Rossignol.

-Mais alors vous allez vraiment le faire ?

-Rouge tu es out. Geai tu restes aussi.

-Mais Ross, demanda Geai d'un air concerné, vous n'allez pas y aller juste à deux ?

-Mac va venir avec nous, c'est un sorcier aussi.

-Mon mari n'aime pas tellement la magie, commenta Raven, mais il faut être trois.

-Donc combien on charge ? Demanda Geai.

-Un retourneur de temps de cette taille, coincé au ministère de la magie ? 1000 dollars. Infiltration, repérage et exécution de la cible ? 500 dollars et 100 de plus puisque c'est un mage noir.

-Ces gens ne comptent pas en dollars. Si ça se trouve ils n'ont pas d'argent.

-Rouge, il faut les faire raquer tout de suite, on peut tout leur prendre de toute façon quand on reviendra ils ne se souviendront de rien.

-Très bien, je leur réponds alors, déclara Rossignol en écrivant au stylo au dos du parchemin.

-On dirait que leur réponse arrive, dit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre.

Un instant plus tard ils lisaient : « _OK pour sauver le monde. 1600 dollars de frais, faites la conversion vous-mêmes, on accepte une donation plus large, de toute façon si tout se passe bien vous ne serez plus les mêmes. »_

-C'est vrai ça, commenta Harry, mais leur argent ne va pas disparaitre s'ils changent tout ?

-Je ne pense pas, murmura Hermione.

Elle était fatiguée, elle avait juste envie de s'allonger, de fermer les yeux et de tout oublier.

*** Ministère de la magie, 02 :33 :56***

La clef tourna dans la serrure et la petite silhouette de Rossignol s'introduisit dans la salle aux retourneurs de temps. Elle alluma une lampe de poche, sa baguette n'était que pour les grandes occasions, et chercha le sablier approprié. Au bout de quelques minutes elle le trouve, il était assez gros mais faisait des bons de dix ans. Elle le souleva avec précaution, rien ne se passa, elle le sortit de la pièce et au moment où elle passa la porte, une alarme stridente retentit : « Voleurs au département des mystères ! Voleurs ! ».

Sans se démonter elle courut vers Raven qui tenait la porte de sortie ouverte. Elles mirent le sablier dans un grand sac à dos et à l'aide de ventouses elles montèrent jusqu'au plafond, se déplaçant ainsi jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Le plafond était haut et la troupe de sorciers qui accourut pour résoudre le problème passa sans les voir. Elles arrivèrent dans le hall mais se trouvèrent nez à nez avec les mangemorts du ministère. Sans se concerter elles levèrent les mains en l'air et la seconde d'après elles filaient chacune vers une cheminée différente, une énorme explosion occupant tous les autres.

-Heureusement que Mac a fait exploser les charges au bon moment, soupira Rossignol en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-C'est ça le professionnalisme, déclara ce dernier en entrant, on y va ?

***Parc de Poudlard, 1943, 15 :52 :31***

-Tu penses que c'est bon ? Chuchota Rossignol au milieu de la clairière de la forêt interdite.

-On dirait, c'est l'après-midi, écartez vous que je place des sorts de protection autour du sablier.

Les deux filles s'écartèrent et laissèrent Mac faire de grands mouvements avec sa baguette. Un instant plus tard ils se dirigeaient vers le château.

Ross déboucha sur la pelouse en jetant des regards curieux sur le château, il n'était plus en ruine, c'était déjà ça. Elle portait des habits moldus et un sac à dos presque vide. Elle se chargeait de l'infiltration et du repérage. Elle marcha en direction des portes, baguette à la main. Elle rencontra quelques élèves et leur demanda timidement de la conduire vers le directeur.

Le professeur Dippet vit entrer une petite jeune fille à l'air timide et portant des habits trop grands, il se prit immédiatement de sympathie pour elle. Et en entendant que sa famille avait été tuée par Grindelwald il ne put que lui promettre le meilleur accueil possible. Il demanda à un préfet de venir pour lui montrer le chemin, elle venait d'être répartie à Serpentard.

Le préfet en question se nommait Tom Jedusor et avait l'air hautain, arrogant et sûr de lui. Rossignol sourit intérieurement, il n'avait aucune chance.

-Tu viens de France ?

-Non, d'Allemagne, mais mes parents étaient anglais.

-Tu as un bon niveau ? Il ne faut pas que les autres maisons nous rattrapent.

-Heu…suffisant je crois.

-Tu as quel âge déjà ?

-15 ans.

Il la regarda surprise, elle était si menue qu'il lui aurait donné deux ans de moins.

En une semaine Rossignol avait appris tous les livres du programme par cœur, de même que l'emploi du temps, mais le plan du château lui donnait plus de mal, elle avait beau avoir une mémoire extraordinaire, le château était immense. Il lui fallut attendre deux semaines de plus avant de pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Elle se débarrassa facilement de ses nouvelles amies, des filles sympathiques mais qui manquaient profondément de maturité. « Au fond, pensait-elle, c'est normal, c'est juste que le métier de tueur à gage à tendance à faire grandir plus vite ». Elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait et s'engouffra dans la taverne du sanglier, sans rien demander à personne elle monta à l'étage.

-Tu en as mis du temps, remarqua Mac avec agacement, il est chiant ce village.

-Mac n'aime pas être privé d'internet, souligna Raven avec reproche, alors tu as tout ?

-Je peux vous dessiner un plan détaillé de ce fichu château, vous donner l'emploi du temps de TJ…

-TJ ?

-Le nom code de la cible…

-Il vaudrait mieux quelque chose de plus discret…Vautour ?

-Très bien, son emploi du temps, le nom de ses fréquentations, les titres des ouvrages qu'il étudie cette année…

-Ses déplacements et habitudes ?

-Impossible Mac, il est parano et lance des sorts à tous ceux qui l'agacent, il ne semble pas avoir de grandes habitudes, souvent il étudie dans la salle commune, et parfois il disparait et personne ne sait où il va…

-De toute façon, il faut qu'il soit dehors, on ne veut pas de bavure.

-Vous avez un plan ?

-Oui, expliqua Raven, tu t'arranges pour qu'il sorte et se place à l'endroit exact qu'on veut, peut importe le monde qu'il y a autour, avec mon sniper grande distance (la magie est vraiment géniale) je le vise et je tire, une balle dans la tête, propre, net, efficace. Mac se charge de déguiser l'histoire, ses explosifs favoris et lui vont faire croire à une attaque aérienne. Après tout nous sommes en guerre.

-Bien, vous voulez l'avoir alors qu'il est dehors… là il est en dehors du parc et…

-Ross, calme-toi, un attenta ça se prépare, si nous le descendons tout de suite nous allons nous faire pincer…

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on est obligé de le tuer ? On pourrait le kidnapper, le ramener à notre époque, le mettre en prison…

-Ross, je sais que tu n'aimes pas tuer, mais crois moi, cette fois c'est la bonne solution.

-Je ne crois pas que tuer quelqu'un soit jamais une bonne solution.

-Ross, intervint Mac, Geai nous a dit que ce sorcier a tué des centaines de personnes, il a provoqué deux guerres, les gens comme nous, nés moldus, sont sa proie préférée, il ne nous laisserait aucune chance.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas comme lui !

-Exactement, trancha Raven, nous savons faire la différence entre ceux qu'il faut tuer et ceux qu'il faut laisser en vie…

-Mais…

-C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas dieu, mais je préfère tuer ce seul gars là que de voir tous les autres mourir. De parents sont morts, des amis, des innocents.

-Je préfère tout de même le kidnapping, murmura Rossignol.

-Tu veux une bonne raison de le haïr ? Demanda Mac, dis lui que tu es née moldue et tu verras.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas ouvert à la discussion, du moment où nous avons accepté ce contrat, nous le respectons. Ce n'est qu'une mission parmi d'autres Ross.

-Je ne fais jamais les missions meurtrières.

-Cette mission là est une mission de salut, nous sauvons le monde, affirma Raven en regardant le plan que dessinait sa petite sœur.

Rossignol était distraite, elle regardait Tom pensivement sans prêter attention au fait que cela commençait à l'énerver. Elle avait envie de jouer du violon, de sauter à l'élastique, de pirater le système d'une banque, pas de tuer un malheureux garçon. Ledit garçon se leva soudain et s'approcha d'elle.

-Un problème Smith ?

-Un problème ? Non, je ne crois pas, tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Tu oses me proposer de l'aide, à moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je veux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes.

-je n'ai pas le droit ? Tu as un visage singulier, c'est tout, je m'excuse de t'avoir importuné.

-Je ne sais pas qui étaient tes parents mais ils t'ont vraiment mal élevée.

Le regard de Rossignol devint froid :

-Mes parents étaient des gens biens, mais en tant que moldus ils ne connaissaient pas les usages sorciers.

Elle se retourna sans attendre et monta dans son dortoir sans prêter attention au silence qui venait de tomber sur la salle commune : la nouvelle s'en était prise au prince, et en plus elle était moldue.

Rossignol passa deux semaines à chercher comment faire sortir Tom du château pour qu'il aille au bon endroit, entre le lac, le château, la grille et un arbre précis de la forêt. Finalement elle prépara une potion qui dégagea une intense fumée, elle la répandit à plusieurs endroits dans le château et se mit à crier « Au feu ! ».

Comme personne ne distinguait l'origine de la fumée et qu'elle se répandait vite, la panique s'étendit à tous les élèves. Tom, en tant que préfet essayait de les organiser pour qu'ils sortent dans le calme. Rossignol le trouva et attendit que le flot soit passé, quand les professeurs arrivèrent elle se glissa auprès de Tom et prit part à la bousculade générale, tentant de l'amener au point précis où il devait se trouver.

-Vient pas derrière, on pourra voir d'où sort la fumée, prétexta t'elle enfin.

Elle lui prit le bras et il se dégagea mais la suivit. Il était à peu près au bon endroit, « cela devra suffire, pensa-t-elle, Raven saura bien tirer comme il faut, pourvu qu'elle le fasse vite ».

Un tir retentit, comme tous les tirs de Raven il était parfait, ce qui clocha c'est que Tom bougea, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir au moment où la jeune femme pressa la gâchette depuis son perchoir dans les arbres. La balle se ficha dans son épaule.

Il poussa un cri et Rossignol le regarda avec des yeux effarés, il perçut son regard et se rua vers elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait qu'elle était liée au tir, elle comprit alors que pour une fois sa réputation de grand sorcier était fondée et probablement basée sur une acuité hors du commun. Tom l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'enfuir et lui pointa sa baguette sur la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Gronda t-il.

-Pour le coup je n'ai rien fait, j'étais juste là, se défendit-elle.

-Qui a tiré ? Un moldu ? Les moldus utilisent ces armes barbares.

-La portée est plus grande que celle d'un sort, expliqua Rossignol, là-bas, dans les arbres, elle a un sniper.

-Passe en première alors, je t'en pris, on va aller dire bonjour.

Rossignol inspira, elle savait que le plan B débutait, elle espérait juste que Raven s'en souviendrait, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à le mettre en œuvre. Elle laissa le garçon la placer devant lui mais fit en sorte de se trouver collée à son torse, il devait la pousser à chaque pas.

-Pas tant envie que ça d'aller retrouver tes copains, hein Smith ?

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, il faut te tuer.

-Il faut ?

-Oui, tu vas devenir un grand mage noir, affreux, qui va tuer beaucoup de gens.

-Surement des moldus dans ton genre.

-Mais tu n'es pas horrifié de savoir que tu vas devenir un être détestable ?

-Détestable ? Non, tant que le monde me craint, je mérite d'être reconnu pour ce que je vaux, et puis le sang sorcier est bien trop pollué, il faut le purifier, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu ne sais rien de la vie.

-Je sais que quand les gens meurent rien ne peut les faire revenir, et que la peine et la douleur restent toujours. Je sais maintenant que j'avais tort, te laisser en vie est trop dangereux.

-Comme c'est touchant, tu voulais me sauver la vie ? Et que faire du grand méchant alors ?

-Je proposais de te kidnapper, les autres n'ont pas voulu, d'un autre côté il est plus facile de te tuer.

-Tu veux dire il était.

Ils se rapprochaient de la lisière de la forêt et Rossignol devait se concentrer pour ne pas hurler à sa sœur de se dépêcher.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas Tom. Tu vas mourir.

-Aucune chance, je te tiens juste devant moi et au moindre mouvement je te lance un sort.

-Une balle va trois fois plus vite que la vitesse du son, remarqua la jeune fille, tu n'auras pas le temps.

-Ma tête est protégée par un charme maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Je crois que parfois il faut sacrifier un petit nombre de gens pour sauver le monde.

Elle s'arrêta et son bras gauche vint tirer sur le col de sa chemise. Tom lui rentra dedans et lui appuya sa baguette sur le cou. A ce moment là un coup de feu retentit, il ne cria même pas, il s'effondra au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur transpercé de part en part par une balle. La balle avait transpercé l'épaule de Rossignol.

-Bien, je me doutais que cette distance permettrait de vous transpercer tous deux, commenta Raven en descendant de son arbre et sans prêter attention aux nombreuses explosions qui retentirent alors. Rentrons à la maison.

Rossignol tenait son épaule et elles se dirigèrent vers la clairière du retourneur de temps. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour.

Raven força sa sœur à l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, des regards étonnés les poursuivirent. Ils croisèrent Drago en grande conversation avec Hermione, Harry et Ron qui faisaient une partie d'échecs et Ginny qui regardait vers Harry avec espoir.

-Comment vont tes parents ? lança Mac d'un air espiègle.

Harry le regarda d'un air interloqué et n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une frimousse rousse se planta devant Mac et répondit avec affront :

-Nos parents vont bien merci, mêlez-vous de vos hippogriffes !

Mac eut un rire et suivit sa femme et sa belle sœur dans l'enceinte du château, parfois tuer un petit nombre de gens pouvait vraiment sauver le monde.


End file.
